Death or Love
by KillRmachine23
Summary: With Gaia defeated and the war over, a new war is secretly starting. 17-year old James, a boy without parents, is unwillingly drawn into the Greek and Roman world with lifes at stake. Will he help to stop this plot and save everyone or let everyone die?
1. Death or Love: Prologue

**Hey guys and girls! I'm back with a Percy Jackson Story this time. Please review and favorite. Mostly review so I can make this story the best of my ability.**

 **Also in this story I will have a character thats totally new and I hope you guys would enjoy this character, OK? Good.**

 **Another thing, I'm also typing another story called Gear Changer. I recommend that you check it out and see if you guys and girls like it. Please review and favorite that story as well!**

 **Again, review and favorite!**

 _(Third Person POV)_

All he knew was darkness.

Sound, taste, hearing, smell, and sight was all but darkness and death. Everywhere he went and touch had decayed and died. He was the cause of the 10 worst plagues that had ever occurred. He fairly enjoyed it, the death and chaos. But back then, he was a free spirit. Always roaming and going wherever he desired.

One day, on his arrival to the Roman Empire, the city of Xanthus from Athens, he spotted a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that could rival Aphrodite. (Little did he know, the woman he saw on that day was Aphrodite herself.)

She was browsing perfumes and aromas. The goddess was enjoying her day like every other day, a princess shopping at the market, or at least pretending to be one. Until that day was interrupted by a man who was only a couple inches taller than she.

He did a courtesy bow. This man was dressed in a cloak with the hood up, so she couldn't exactly see who this man was. Probably another mortal who would want to marry her.

"May I ask for your name?" she asked.

"Thantos" he replied.

"Thantos?" she asked confused. The gods had mentioned of a being going around causing plagues and destruction, but the name of said being was still unknown.

"Yes my lady. May I ask for yours?" he asked.

"Aglaia." she answered.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he commented.

"Thank you, for what do I owe the pleasure of this greeting?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll around the city? Perhaps the gardens or a nice walk among the beach?" he proposed.

She thought for a moment. 'The mortal is different from the others.'

The others would propose marriage right on the spot because of her beauty. But this man is asking for company rather than marriage.

"A walk among the beach sounds nice." she replied, smiling.

"But first allow me to bring these goods back to my house, it is on the hill." she added, gesturing to said hill.

"One question; why is royalty walking among us peasants? That is a rare sight to see." he said.

"That's for me to know and that's for you to find out." she shrugged.

"Allow me to carry the goods," he added, taking the bag of goods from her.

'Not only does he recognize royalty, but he gives respect and acts like a gentlemen.' she thought as they walk out of the market. As they walked, they talked about things like her family to his past adventures. By the time they reached her house, it was mid afternoon.

She took the bag and went inside. She appeared in a more elegant clothing when she returned. Then they were on their way to the beach. They arrived much sooner than the walk to her house.

As they walked on the beach, they continued their conversation. From politics to market goods, entertainment to past wars, anything they could talk about. Their stroll on the sandy beach went until sunset. By then he had escorted her back to her house. He waited at the base of the steps to her house, waiting for her to head inside.

She stood before the door, her back at him. This day had been the most productive and she had met a man she started to have interest in. This mortal may have not been directive about himself or his past, but he was mysterious all the same. That was interested her the most.

She turned around to face him and asked:

"May I see your face?"

He was taken back by this question. Normally no one would ask (normally no one cared). But since this day had been a surprise for him and he started to become attached to her. He knew if he revealed himself, he has a chance to be discover by the council. That's a risk he wanted to take.

He pulled down his hood to reveal his face. He had black hair, skin nearly as pale as the moon in the sky, and dark brown eyes that took on the color of rotten wood. The structure of his face was like a prince in a fairy tale that every girl would dream of.

She walk back down the stairs and stood in front of him. They stood their in silence, until she said:

"Come and visit me again?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

"Is tomorrow afternoon acceptable?" he answered, making her eyes shine bright with happiness.

"More than acceptable." she said happily.

She never felt this way for a mortal and he never felt this way for a woman before. He was about to pull his hood up before she stopped him and leaned in to kiss him. Before he knew it, he was kissing this woman. They just stood there as they kissed. The kiss had come to abrupt ending when a old man came out of the house.

"You, young lady, should be in bed." he said atop of the stairs.

"I should say the same father." she replied.

He pulled up his hood and spoke to her father.

"Sorry for keeping her up this late, I will take my leave." he said.

He was about to walk away before a pair of hands lightly took hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Will you still come tomorrow?" she asked.

"If your father permits." he answered.

She looked to her father with a pleading face. He just sighed and nodded. She smiled brightly.

"Meet me by the gardens." she said and with that, she and her father went back inside their house.

He chuckled at his own stupidity. Because on that day, he had realized that he had caged himself within this city.

Imprisoned by the power of love.


	2. Road Trip

**_(First Person POV)_**

I got two words for you:

Life. sucks.

Me? What about me?

I'm average guy going to an average school. Nothing new or special. Only one exception: no parents and currently living with adoptive parents who are never home. Being a 17 year old, makes you wonder why you don't have parents. But for me, I don't care.

Name's James Underwood. I'm 17 years old, no parents, going to a mediocre high school but having a miserable life.

Now we are getting off topic.

I'm currently sitting in my calculus class, waiting for the day to be over. The only reason why I hate high school is because of two reasons: 1.) bullies. 2.) girls.

I swear, every time I enter this building that sits right in the center of Olympia, Washington the girls started swooning. Yeah I was told I was cute or handsome but it's just damn annoying how they will swarm me.

I have short straight black hair, My skin is somewhere between a light tan and a stone grey. I'm not stoned though. Promise. But my facial features area what makes the girls swoon. My face is like a model's and I hate it. My eyes are a golden brown. That's the real attention grabber. They kind of make me either really popular or the exact opposite.

Reason?

Because it's part of the reason why I hate high school. Girls, I mean. Every time I would walk into a classroom, or even the school in general, girls would stare me down with those damn lustful eyes! I started to think that I was cursed with this. It's so annoying with my complexion and oddly perfect facial features and eyes, I barely have any time to myself. Outside of school or not.

Again, getting off topic. Anyway...

The bell had rung meaning I was free to escape this hell. So with that, I raced out of the classroom and to my locker which was just down the hall. I quickly grabbed my things before...

"There he is!" a girl cried out at the far end of the hall.

All eyes turned towards me.

'Oh fuck you.' I thought.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started a quick walk in the other direction, keeping my head down as to not attract too much attention to myself. I was stopped just as quickly.

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you want to hang out?"

All these questions were kind of personal and I personally don't care to answer their questions. Not that I want to seem like I'm a bad guy, I just don't want to cause more problems.

I mean, if I answered any of those questions, they are going to go berserk trying to get me to be their boyfriend. Plus I don't want to be that popular douchebag kind of guy. I'm too popular as it is.

I made up an excuse and got out of the horde of girls. As soon I got out of the school, I ran to the parking lot. One of the many perks of not having any parents, you have your own crib and have your own set of wheels.

My selected ride is a suzuki motorcycle and I love it. John (my adoptive father) said it was my dad's and says I should sell it and get a car.

Who the hell wants to give a motorcycle for a car!? For me, riding through the wind on the motorcycle makes me feel like I'm free. No strings attached, no worries, no problems. I guess you could call it my own little world.

I strapped my backpack tightly, started the engine, and off I went. I turned onto Harrison Ave and rode until it turned to 4th Ave then rode to Eastside St.. Taking a right, I rode until Eastside turned into 22nd Ave and continued going. I went until I hit Boulevard Road and took a right. Then went little ways down until I reached Fox Ave.

Not a rich family but a nice country feel kind of home. I would prefer this place rather than Beverly Hills. I park my bike at the last house at the end of the street. I opened the door to get hit by a horrible smell.

I covered my nose with my shirt and peek inside. The living room was trashed. The lamps broken, furniture tossed over and torn, and the wallpaper ripped even the wood of the house is broken.

'What the hell happened here?' I thought. I slowly creeped inside, thinking to call the police. As I pulled out my phone I heard a muffled noise from upstairs. I slowly made my way to the stairs and made my way up. The closer I got the louder the noise came, the noise became more clearer.

It sounded like someone is pounding a door trying to get out. I reached the top of the stairs and found the source of the banging. It was coming from my room.

I had no pets in my entire life or anything that came close to one. I slowly walk to the door and gently grabbed the knob. Then the banging stopped. I heard a deep growl from my adoptive parents room. I turned to see what it was and I almost shit my pants right there.

Stood in the doorway was a dog. Not some old bulldog, but huge dog that had three heads. It's body just black as night, it's eyes that held flames, and their claws look like huge karambit knifes. The left and right head where snapping at me, wanting to taste my flesh. The middle head just stared at me.

Not wanting to spare another moment, it sprang. I opened my door and jumped in, closing it behind me. I braced myself against the door as the monster rammed itself against the wooden boards. The boards shuddered and splintered against its force.

The next thing that came through was it's claws. It poke out from the wood and was inches from my face. But now it's claws were stuck in the wood and it was furiously trying to release it's claws from the wood. Then a pair hands grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me out the window.

I went through a couple of branches before making impact to ground. I laid there in pain, surprisingly nothing is broken, then I heard a thud next to me. I looked to see what it was and found it was a boy around the same age as I am. He got up and got over to me before my bed, that was thrown out the window, crushed him.

"Come on, we have to get to your motorcycle!" he yelled over the sounds of the dog thrashing and trashing my house.

He helped me up and we ran towards my bike. Not long before the dog barged out of the front door, searching for us. We hopped on my bike, I quickly started the engine and full throttle it. The dog gave chase.

It was pretty fast for a dog to be that big. We rode until we were on the highway with the dog in pursuit. I sped past the cars, but the dog just ran into them. Making them crashed into one another or crashing and spinning out, and smashing into the low wall.

"Can you make this thing go any faster!?" he yelled over the wind and all the blaring nosies from the cars.

"You expect this thing to go over 200 mph!?" I yelled back.

The dog was slowly catching up. It was not long before the dog had caught up to us. Soon police cars were in pursuit behind the dog and choppers had appeared over head. We were coming up on a bridge and in the distance was a police blockade.

"Ride through the blockade!" he yelled.

A strange idea occurred to me. The dog was almost right behind us. I pulled us close to the wall and started to get close to the dog. I stopped when where diagonal to the dog and the wall. We got onto the bridge and getting closer to the blockade.

The dog snarled and lunged at us. I sped up, making the dog miss it's target and flew over the wall and off the bridge. It fell into the river with a big splash. Now about the blockade.

"Hang on and duck!" I yelled.

He responded by grabbing my stomach tightly. Since the police made the blockade out of their cars, I flip a switch on the dash board and the motorcycle started to be covered in hard, solid steel. We both ducked and steel covered the motorcycle right before the blockade.

We ran into the cars with a big bang. We didn't move an inch, but the cars went flying. Like two of the cars went flying over the wall and down into the river. I flip the switch off and the covering came off.

'Dad, you're either a genius or a maniac' I thought. I found the switch by accident when I was fixing the dashboard. I took us off the highway and back down into neighborhood. Eventually we lost the choppers. I found a local park and parked in it's parking lot.

The guy got off and leaned against my bike, then slowly slide down to the ground. I got off as well and sat down across from him.

"First thing first: Who are you?" I asked.

He was spacing out, not even paying any attention. I just sighed. I can't help but agree with him, after what just happen, I'm almost in the same condition. But shook it off and continued with my questions.

"Hey." I said, shaking my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Wha..." he said coming out of his spaced out state.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Name's Grover, I'm here to get you to camp." he replied.

"Camp? What camp?" I asked.

"Save the questions until we get to camp ok?" he said, evading my questions.

Then he began searching his bag that seemed to come out of nowhere. He pulled out a couple of waters and snacks. He passed a water and a bag of chips. I drank half the water and saved the chips for later. He got back and offered his hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

"Now we should head to a local hotel to stay the night, then we would head out in the morning." he said.

Wait, what?

"Where's the camp at?" I asked.

"Long Island, New York." was his reply.

"You're joking right?" I asked, grinning.

"Nope." he answered.

That grin fell and I just stared. Now I'm just confused, I mean why did this person come for me? Across the country at that. But why is this happening to ME? This shit doesn't happen for some random guy.

"At least answer this please? Why is this happening?" I asked.

"Because of you." he replied.

I stared at him even more confused. I was about to ask another question but he stopped me with:

"Your questions will be answered when we get to the camp, I promise ok?" he said.

I just sighed. This will be a LONG trip.


	3. Shorter than I expected

**(First Person POV)**

After the little battle on the bridge and our little talk, we made our way towards a local hotel. It was located near the border, a little Best Western Hotel. It was six o'clock when we booked a room on the third floor. He said that they most likely search the first floor and that's all.

"Who's 'they' " I asked when we were safely inside our room.

He threw his backpack onto one of the two beds and sighed, keeping his back towards me. It was deadly quiet for a few minutes before he turned around and sighed again.

"You know the dog that chased us down the highway?" he asked. I nodded.

"That is the mythological beast Cerberus." he said.

"Are you saying that the fairy tale creature chased us in order to kill you? Plus, wasn't that dog suppose to be like huge?" I asked astounded.

"Not me, you. And I'm just as surprise as you that he was shrunk to the size of a hellhound." he answered.

What the hell is a hellhound? This is not making any sense at all and it feels like I left reality and entered a world going to hell. I sat down in one of the chairs and leaned my head back so I was staring at the ceiling. He took a seat on the bed.

"Creatures like Cerberus would kill you if they had you in their sights." he said

'Great' I thought. 'All the more reason to go to New York.'

"You are more important than you know." he added.

I know my life was a little crazy because of school but now it skyrocketed to a new level of crazy. I kept telling myself this isn't real, but what he said next shocked me the most.

"The people at the camp know who your parents are." is what he said.

I looked at him like he had said something stupid. Now my parents are involved in this as well. I leaned my head back down against the chair. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths so I wouldn't lose myself and have a mental breakdown. But a question had been lingering on mind since the chase.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why me?" I asked without looking up.

"I actually don't know." he answered.

Now I looked at him with confusion.

"The people from the camp said that you were very important and can't afford to lose you" he explained. "Saying that you were someone that could bring peace, but at the same time bring death." he continued.

"Any ideas as to why I'm so important?" I asked. Hoping that I would have some lead on why I was being dragged into this.

"My guess is that someone big is coming our way and you may able to stop it." he said.

I got up from the chair and walk to the other bed and laid down. I stared the ceiling debating to either go with him to New York and find more about my parents and myself for that matter. Or go back home and try to live my life again.

'Oh fuck it, might as well.' I thought. 'Going to be dead if I don't.'

"Who are the people who want to see me?" I asked.

"They are the leaders of the camp basically." he answered.

"Are there other kids like me? Like in the same situation?" I questioned further.

"Your situation is a bit more complex and rare, but yes, few others have had the same problem." he replied.

Good, at least there were some kids that are or was in the same boat that I'm in. But the real question that is bothering me is: why are my parents involved?

I was going to ask another question when a loud bang caught our attention. It sounded like it came from the first floor. He jumped up and grabbed the backpack. He started searching for something inside.

"Can't I get a break from these things?" he said as he was digging through his backpack.

"There you are." he said and pulled a box wrapped in cloth.

The cloth was white and the box looked like a jewelry box. He repacked everything and threw the backpack over his shoulder. He gave me the box and went for the window.

"Come on we don't have all night." he whispered as he was trying to open the window.

It seems like it was bolted shut. He cursed and sat back down on the bed, then starting to rub his temples in frustration. I focused back to the box and started to unwrap the cloth. With the cloth gone, the box was exactly like a jewelry box. It was black with a sliver skull in the middle and two sliver bones behind the skull like a pirate flag.

I took off the lid and was surprise to find a iphone inside. I picked it up and inspecting it to see if there was anything else. I turned on the phone and home screen popped up. The screen saver was a scythe.

The blade was pitch black and the staff was white. The blade had seven weird symbols carved into the steel. Each one representing an animal. The animals were set in a order which goes as followed: Dragon, Lion, Boar, Fox, Serpent, Sloth, and Goat. At the base of the staff, on the opposite side, was a smaller version of the blade and had the shape (or curve) of a hook. Back at the top was a skull with it's spine twisting around the staff and stopped at the base.

The phone had a passcode lock that had one number and I thought it was funny to put in zero, so I did. The phone unlocked. Then the phone started to shift and morph. Soon enough, the phone had turned into the scythe. I was so surprise that I dropped it.

"Shhhhh..." he whispered and turned to find a scythe lying on the ground.

He looked even more surprise than I was. There was another bang, but much closer.

"Shit. Ok look, you go try to pry the window open and I'll lock the door." he demanded. "And put that away." he added.

He went for the door and locked it, but he didn't stop there. Anyway, I careful pick up the scythe and went to the window. I took the hook side of the scythe and struck the bottom of the window. It went with easy and I pulled using all the leverage I had. The window broke from the bolt and popped open. I turned around to say it's open, but I saw a barricade made up of chairs, a table, couple of dressers, and one of the beds.

He finished putting the last chair in place and turned to find me with the window open. He walked over and grabbed me by shoulders and said: "Brace yourself." The next thing I know was tossed out the window and falling down three stories. Going through branch after branch before hitting solid ground. The scythe had impaled itself in the ground near by.

I slowly got up feeling a little sore from the fall and walk to the scythe. I pick it up and as soon I did that Grover bursted from the front doors running. I looked behind and I saw dogs of not normal size and things twice as big of a normal man.

"RUN!" he yelled as he ran.

I bolted for my motorcycle. Luckily, the motorcycle was not park far. I hopped on with the scythe in hand and started the bike. In a flash, Grover was on as well and I gunned it. We hopped onto the main street with a pack of dogs on our tail. But since these guys weren't as fast the Cerberus dog, we lost them with ease. By the time we lost them it was almost midnight and I didn't feel like driving all night and carrying the scythe all the way to New York.

I park on the shoulder of the road and we got off the motorcycle and collapse onto the grass. We crossed the border and into Idaho. Apparently we stop at a forest preserve. I sat up and examined the symbols more closely. I saw no words, no instructions, nothing. I took a look at the scythe in general. It was about the same height that I was and weighed like a feather.

'I just want this to go back to normal.' I thought.

As if reading my mind, the scythe morphed back into the phone. I put the phone in my pocket to get a break from carrying it. I'm not worried that I'm might get impaled. (Ok, maybe a little.)

"At this rate, they are going to catch us sooner or later." Grover said.

"Yeah. What's our next move?" I asked.

"Find a hotel to spend the night, then keep moving." was his answer.

I stood up and stretched. I looked down the road to find something interesting. A pair of white lights was coming our way. As it got closer, I saw smoke covering a car with the exception of the headlights. It stopped beside my bike and the smoke cleared. The smoke was covering a beat up, rusty New York taxi.

"Perfect timing." Grover commented.

I looked back him like 'what?'. But he just got up and walked to the drivers side and started to talk to the driver. Soon enough, they were done talking and he walked back to our side and opened the back door.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked.

"What about my bike?" I countered.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that bike is going to follow us." he replied.

I didn't want to leave my bike behind but with all this weird stuff happening, I might believe anything at this point. I slowly walked to the car and got inside. As soon Grover got in and shut the door, the car blasted off down the road.

"What the hell is this!?" I yelled.

"The Chariot of Damnation." he answered causally.

"Is this thing taking us all the way to New York." I asked.

"Pretty much." was his reply.

After he had said that, the car came to a stop and I almost flew out of my seat. Grover was already out and waiting for me. I quickly go out of the car and slam the door shut. Grover paid the driver and the car was gone in a flash.

I looked around and found that we were standing in the heart of Boston. The main street busy with cars, people walking to or from work, and a large fountain in the middle of a plaza. So we went from Idaho to Massachusetts in about 30 seconds. I wouldn't mind taking that again to get back home.

"I thought you said that thing would take us all the way to New York?" I asked.

"Yeah but I just remembered that there's another person that I need to pick up." Grover reply

"Is that your bike?" he added.

I looked back towards the main street and found my bike parked on the curb. I made my through crowd with Grover trailing. When I reached my bike I checked the ignition for the keys and they were there. Grover came up to my right.

"Ok now, the question is: can that hold three people?" he asked.

"Does this look like it can hold three people?" I said sarcastically.

Grover gave the look 'really?'.

He just rolled his eyes and went back into the crowd towards the fountain. I keep my eyes on Grover as he weaved his way through the crowd. He stopped to talk to a girl sitting on the fountains edge. The girl looked to be the same age as me, long black hair, and light tan skin. From what I could see: she wore plain jeans, a hoodie, and red sneakers.

Once the conversation was over they made their way back over to the bike. I started the engine knowing that Grover would want to get going asap. Grover and the girl reached me in no time. With the girl standing in front of me, I still couldn't her face because of the hoodie.

"James, this is Alice. Alice, James." he said.

"Nice to meet." I greeted sticking my hand out for a shake.

She said nothing but accepted my hand.

"She is sh-" he was cut of from Alice punching him in the shoulder.

"Anyway lets continue to our journey to New York." he said.

Grover hopped on then Alice. Surprisingly that we all fit on this one bike. We started driving down the main street until we reached a way onto the highway heading north. The long drive from Boston to New York was deadly. Every time we stopped to take a break or try to sleep, monster appeared out of nowhere. Couple of times we almost didn't make it.

What? Why not explain or tell the attacks? Please if I did that it would take up half of the story and it wouldn't really change the story.

Anyway, we are currently driving down a road with a plain on our right and a forest to our left.

"Hey stop right here." said Grover.

I parked on the left side of the road. Grover got off with Alice following him.

"Come on." Grover said waiting on the forests edge.

I got off my bike and followed. As we walked deeper and deeper into the forest, it began to open up into small plain. After walking for ten more minutes we arrived at huge gate. It had Greek pillars and arch with Greek writing inscribed in the stone. I focus on the letters and as I did, they began to shift and blur themselves out. Soon it was translated to english where it read:

 ** _Camp Half-Blood_**

"Come on." Grover urged.

"Whats with the big rush?" I asked staying where I was.

Now they seemed on edge. Grover had whispered something into Alice's ear and sprinted into the camp.

"What ever you do, don't move." he said.

I was about ask why when a rotting stench hit my nostrils nearly making me gag. Then a gigantic head popped out from nowhere and stared at me. Making my feet frozen to the ground and I just stared back.

The head look a dragons head. I mean it has the rough scales, the long flaps as ears, etc. Another head appeared and another. Three heads were staring at me. All of them growling either because to kill me or eat me or both.

I slowly slid my hand to my pocket in a attempt to at the phone but was stop when one of the heads charged. It made impact before I could blink and I flew through one tree and smack into another. As I was falling down, the same head grabbed me by the shirt and threw me up into the air.

I blink and found that the attack didn't hurt. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone. I started my descendent towards the monster. The monster open it's mouth ready to receive it's next meal. I fumbled with the phone, trying to open it. But it was too late.

Next stop: The Stomach.

 **Hey, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate that you could point out errors and grammatical mistakes so that I could fix them.**

 **Thank you for reading my story so far and see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
